


untitled

by poko



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, M/M, idk - Freeform, spoilers for 7x01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poko/pseuds/poko
Summary: what went through the heads of everyone who was in the negan lineup?





	1. rick

This was his fault. As the bat came crashing down on Abraham Ford, and then Glenn Rhee, he realized that two of his family died and it was because of him. How could he live with himself? No- he couldn't. Not anymore.

Negan taunted him. Rick felt his blood boiling as the much bigger man taunted and teased him. "I'm gonna kill you," Rick said even though he felt powerless. Even though he was powerless.

He looked over at Abraham's deceased body. Rick hadn't gotten to know Abraham very well- he was a good man though. Rick remembered when they had first met Abraham, and how he wasn't very sure of the man, and now all he wanted to do was go back to that moment.

Then he looked at Glenn- oh, Glenn. "Maggie, I'll find you." Glenn's words filled Rick's ears. He wished he could've taken the kid's place- wished the kid could've grew up and started a family with Maggie. If it weren't for Glenn, Rick would be dead, and now it's all his fault that Glenn was now dead.

Rick snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he was grabbed by Negan and dragged away from his group, from his family. He looked back, never wanting to go back knowing he failed everyone as a leader.


	2. glenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was scared to leave her.

Maggie. That was all that mattered to him- was her. Her safety, her life, her, he cared about her more than he cared about himself. Maggie was Glenn's everything, and her safety was all he needed to feel truly safe himself.

Abraham was chosen. Glenn thought about how Abraham and him fought, yet then made up. How Abraham helped him. The first swing and Glenn was gonna be sick. He couldn't watch, he couldn't see someone he considered family lose their life right there.

It was over, it happened, someone had lost their life right there. Abraham Ford was gone, and Glenn was broken. He looked at Maggie though, and she was safe, and so was he.

Until in a flash, Daryl swung at Negan. 

Glenn Rhee would not be a father, as Negan took the bat he called Lucille and it came crashing down onto Glenn's skull. Their child would have no one to call 'dad', and Maggie would have no one to tell 'I love you'. Their story was over, and there was no happily ever after.

"Maggie I'll- I'll find you," were the words Glenn managed to choke out. He would find her, no time and space could tear them apart, as they would always find eachother. After all, they always did find eachother in this life.

He wasn't scared to die. He was scared to leave her. To leave Maggie alone in a world where you had to be afraid to live. Yet he had to, because this was his fate.

Glenn Rhee had lived his life, and now it was time for him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna do glenn last/second to last but i wanted to feel emo so here yall go. if theres a character u all want next, then just holler and ill do it. also sorry this one is kinda short, theyre all gonna be this short probably


	3. aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Love Aaron

His heart is pounding as he realizes he may never see his boyfriend again. He feels tears building up as Negan plays eeny meeny miney moe, yet he refuses to let them spill. Aaron must be strong, he has to do it. For his people, for Alexandria, for Eric.

Negan chooses his victim, Abraham. Aaron didn't know the man, yet he has to look away from him as Negan bashes his skull in. He's feels like he's going to throw up, he hears everyone crying. He forces himself to suck in a breath, yet it gets caught in his throat and he feels like he can't breathe.

Negan taunts Rosita, Daryl punches him in the face. Aaron realizes the reality of what's happening, and before he knows it, Glenn Rhee is hit by the bat Negan calls 'Lucille.'

Aaron closes his eyes, tries to think of Eric. Tries to think of all the time he spent with the Alexandrians, how those times were over due to this man, Negan.

Soon, it's over. The horror is over. Aaron wishes this could be over, that he could wake up to see his boyfriend sleeping next to him.

He opens his eyes to see the harsh reality, the two deceased members of their group, and the living ones all mourning. 

Yet for some reason, Aaron still tries to find the light in this dark situation.


	4. michonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? woah  
> acnl is ruining my life, so i may or may not post a chapter tomorrow. depends on how i'm feeling

Their safety was all that mattered. Rick's safety, Carl's safety. When Negan even speaks to Carl, Michonne is tempted to yell at Negan. Yell at him to stop, yet stepping out of line could be a risk to their lives, so Michonne keeps quiet.

She stares Negan down. She wants him to feel threatened, she wants him to consider her a threat. Because she is, and she always will be as long as she's alive.

When Negan announces he's going to 'beat the holy hell out of' one of them, Michonne's immediate concern is towards Rick. She wonders if Negan is going to choose Rick for his victim. And then she thinks about Carl, how if Negan were to choose him, he knows it would break Rick even further.

Negan claims he can't decide, and then furthermore says he has an idea. 

As he chants eeny meeny miney moe, picking someone as his victim, Michonne has to use all her inner strength to hold back from getting up and attempting to murder Negan.

Abraham is chosen. Michonne sucks a breath in as she watches, and has to look away when Abraham utters his final words.

Poor Rosita is taunted, Michonne can tell Daryl is furious. Daryl was indeed furious, as he swung a punch at Negan. 

Then Glenn is gone, and Michonne can't even look at Maggie when it happens because she knows that the woman is broken. Michonne looks around at everyone, she realizes not a single person there was not broken. Rick, Carl, everyone was broken.

She wonders to herself if anyone can be fixed after this.


	5. sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile -w- also sry this is so short i lov sasha but i had a tough time

The whole situation felt unreal. Watching him- Abraham Ford- the love of her life- be beaten down in front of her very own eyes was what felt unreal. Sasha broke- why _her?_  First Bob- then Tyreese, and now Abraham Ford. The thing was, with Bob and Tyreese, she didn't watch them die. She wasn't  _forced_ to watch them die.  **Now** she had to. 

That wasn't the end, though. Daryl Dixon was a puzzle no one had figured out. Daryl Dixon risked his life to avenge Abraham whenever he punched Negan- the man who **_killed_**  Sasha's love. 

Crying was all Sasha could do. Crying was all  _she-_ Maggie Greene could do. Negan was killing Glenn Rhee- an innocent man. Maggie sobbed as Glenn uttered his last words- " ** _I'll find you._** " Those words haunted Sasha.

When it was over, whenever everything ended- Sasha realized she had something- a mission- to do. To save Maggie Greene, to save her baby.

After all, Maggie saved her.


End file.
